Perspectiva
by Nimiedades
Summary: Una vez que creces, las perspectiva de las cosas cambian, dando lugar a un nuevo y mejorado estilo de ver las cosas o, más bien, todo depende de con quien la compartas. ¿No es así, Levi? AU.


**SHINGKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE ES DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

* * *

Levi estaba sentado lejos de sus compañeros en el patio cerca de las jardineras, mientras veía a las hormigas pasar. Era recreo y su habilidad social no era muy buena, así que todos los niños pasaban de él.

No era un niño tan amargado como todos creían, mas bien era especial y necesitaba de alguien que aguantara sus usuales palabras cargadas de sinceridad.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí? Ten cuidado que ahí hay muchos bichitos muy feos.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos infantiles y redondos ojos verdes, sinceramente, se quedo maravillado y luego se ruborizo apartando la vista concentrándose nuevamente en lo que hacia.

—Lo sé. —Respondió, pero no volvió a mirarle.

—¡Eres un niño muy raro! Deberías estar jugando con nosotros en vez de estar aquí solito, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y mis amigos.

El otro pequeño frunció su ceño, molesto. ¿Qué mas le daba a ese niño si era raro? Es su forma de ser, que lo deje en paz y ya.

—Parece ser que ya no me vas a responder. Me llamo Eren Yeager y por si quieres venir un rato estaremos en las canchas —Y luego se fue.

Levi observaba fijamente su espalda mientras se iba. Pensó, que ese mocoso era raro, ya lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, era de su mismo año pero diferente grupo y siempre participaba en las competencias de atletismo, la verdad no destacaba mucho pero a él le gustaba participar y demostrar que no era débil.

Eren era raro, no él. Y con ese pensamiento se fue a su salón a esperar el sonido del timbre que indicaba el regreso a clase, al menos ahí nadie le molestaría.

Un nuevo día llego, y con eso también las clases.

Eren se encontraba impaciente por salir y mejorar sus técnicas en los deportes, estaba harto de que siempre se burlaran de él. ¿Qué tenían en su contra? Al menos el participaba por cuenta propia y no era obligado por el profesor de física.

Sonó el timbre y corrió a las canchas antes de que otros niños le ganaran. Cuando pasaba por las jardineras vio al mismo niño del día anterior, aminoro el paso para luego detenerse y lo observo un rato.

Estaba solo, nunca le presto atención realmente, pero alguna vez escucho rumores de un niño serio, de muy mal carácter solitario. Ayer lo vio y no le pareció malo, mas bien lo sentía incomprendido, su mirada era muy seria y por un momento pensó que se había puesto muy rojo.

Una vez mas intentaría hablar con él antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, a lo mejor el niño de pelo negro era tímido y no le hablaría si veía a alguien mas.

Se sentó a su lado, el otro pequeño ignoro su presencia y se movió un poco al árbol mas cercano.

—¿Eres tímido? —Pregunto Eren.

—No.

—Entonces ¿porque siempre estas solo?

—Me gusta estarlo.

—¡No te creo! A nadie le gusta la soledad, ni la oscuridad. Pero tú me puedes tener como amigo, si quieres.

El otro pequeño lo miro, le estaba dando su mano mientras sonreía, le pareció que tener una amistad que no le creyese era bueno, su sinceridad a veces rayaba en lo molesto y ese mocoso medio tonto era perfecto para que no le enojara.

—Me llamo Levi Corporal. Puedes ser mi amigo, te lo permito.

—Ah si, pero dame tu mano…

—No, esta sucia.

—Esta limpia, mira. —El castaño se froto la mano con su pantalón para según él, limpiarla y agarro la de su nuevo amigo.

El de pelo negro le iba a dar una patada por tremenda falta de respeto, pero mejor lo pensó un poco más y estrecho la mano contraria. Era inusualmente agradable…

Eren se levanto mientras seguían sujetos y lo arrastro consigo.

—¿A donde vamos?

—¡A conocer a los demás!

—Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Tener un amigo es bueno, pero tener más de uno es mejor, así cuando yo me enferme y no pueda venir, no estará solo. Lo hago por tu bien.

—Eres un niño raro.

—¡Y tu lo eres más!

Levi le dio una zancadilla que tiro al de ojos verdes al piso.

—Si me vuelves a dar la mano sucia, te la arranco de una patada.

—¡Pero que quisquilloso eres!

El de pequeños ojos le mando una mirada amenazante.

—¿Qué?

—Nada! Señor, si señor. Manos sucias fuera, ¡señor! —El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho.

—Vamos.

Eren se levanto un poco adolorido, pensando que la amistad con ese niño le traería muchos problemas, pero para ser sincero, le gustaba la idea de esa problemática vida, porque pudo ver la sonrisa de Levi.

...

—¿En qué piensas?

—Cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Te gustaría volver a besar al piso?

—No, gracias. —Le sonrió—. Eras un niño muy adorable a tu manera, ruborizándote cada que te daba la mano.

—Siempre tentando tu suerte, Eren.

—¡No seas quisquilloso, Levi!

Se sonrieron mutuamente, cómplices. Recordando cada quien a su manera su primer día de amistad.

—Sigues siendo igual de ruidoso, un mocoso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¿Has dicho que no quieres sexo? Ah, es triste eso. —Le pico, molestándolo.

El pelinegro se ruborizo y luego le dio una patada en el pie que hizo que Eren se retorciera en el piso de dolor, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

—Más te vale que te recuperes en menos de tres minutos y vengas, si no quieres acabar tú sin sexo por un mes.

El castaño en el piso asintió, se incorporo y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto.

Su relación era así, medio masoquista, pero no cambiaría en ningún momento todos los buenos recuerdos que hizo a lado de su amigo, ahora pareja.

Vio la puerta cerrada pero al momento de girar el pomo no tenia seguro y luego fijo su vista en su dedo anular en donde un anillo brillaba.

Si, todos esos momentos, no los cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Bueno, la vez pasada muchas me dijeron que fue un final triste y las quise compensar con este.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
